Cold As You
by velvethearts
Summary: Gray is pressured into asking Juvia out on a date as a result of losing a bet to Macao and Wakaba. What could possibly go wrong? Everything, that's what.


**My very first Gruvia fic! It's so much fun writing about them, I love Juvia with a might so I guess it's easier for me to write about her hahaha**

 **I hope this first chapter is to your liking, it's very short but I promise I'll update often since it won't be a really long fic.**

 **anyway, please leave me your feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FT.**

* * *

The clocked ticked by mercilessly. Fairy Tail was as lively as ever and the ever growing noise had a certain ice mage shaking his leg in frustration. He had something much more important to do than watch everyone talk about stupid things and drink alcohol.

Gray drummed his fingers over the wooden table, his eyes glued to the water mage sitting two tables away. She was happily sharing desert ideas with Erza who was violently scribbling down everything Juvia was saying. A sigh left Gray's lips as he once again remembered what he had to do. He was trying to ignore it but he could feel Macao and Wakaba's eyes shooting daggers at him for taking so long doing what he was supposed to do two days ago when he lost a bet.

He was told he needed to take Juvia out on a date.

The idea made him shudder and he never shuddered.

"Yo, Gray what's with the stupid face?" Natsu's obnoxious voice interrupted Gray's thoughts.

"Shut your mouth flame brain." Gray countered, resting his chin on his palm. The reason why he hadn't stopped staring at Juvia was because he couldn't simply think of a way to ask her out without anyone finding out. Surely she would go around announcing it to the whole world once it happened and he wanted none of that. So, the question was: how was he going to pull that off?

"Someone's not in a good mood." Natsu scoffed and sat next to him. "Lucy sit in front of him so he stops with the stupid face."

"Natsu stop being so rude." Lucy scolded and Natsu began to whine.

The dragon slayer was starting to irk him and so Gray got up and left, ignoring Natsu's name calling.

"Hey, Juvia." Gray walked up to where Juvia sat, her eyes widened and she beamed at his sight. Gray made sure he kept his cool around Erza. He didn't want her prying into his business.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, granting him her undivided attention.

"Er, I need some uh, help with-"

"Yes! Juvia will help Gray-sama with whatever he needs!" The blue haired girl jumped up from the table, a grin plastered on her face.

 _Well that was easy_ , he thought.

"Do you need my help too?" Erza asked, stuffing her pen and notepad into her armor.

Juvia glared at the red head. "Juvia will help. Gray-sama only needs Juvia, right?"

Gray nodded.

"Alright then." Erza shrugged.

"Great, let's go." Gray took the lead and walked out of the guild with Juvia right behind him.

"What exactly is Juvia helping gray-sama with?" She asked, catching up to him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Gray stopped walking once they were far enough from the guild. He watched Juvia clasp her hands over her chest, her eyes eager and mouth curled into a smile. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck.

 _Well, here it goes..._

"I was thinking if you wanted to hang out on Friday. We could go to that carnival that just opened up and grab a bite later that night."

Juvia's heart raced and she feared it might pop right out of her chest. She covered her mouth in shock and felt her face grow hot.

"Is Gray-sama asking Juvia out on a date?" She asked, suddenly feeling light-headed.

"Ah, yeah... A date." Gray smiled and nearly fell back as the water Mage wrapped her arms around his neck, her face nuzzled against his neck.

"Yes! Juvia will go on a date with Gray-Sama on Friday!"

"Good." Gray patted her back while she clung onto him. "Oh, Juvia, keep this between you and me okay? It'll make it extra special."

He dropped his eye into a wink as she let go of him and moved away, her face red and eyes wide like saucers. She just nodded, waving goodbye as Gray walked down the street.

"Juvia has a date with Gray-sama," she said to herself and it was like her heart swelled with joy at the thought.

Two days until Friday, two days until she would be the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

 **Eek, poor Juvia! she's so excited for her date D:**

 **did ya like it? yes? no? eh?**

 **also, future chapters will definitely be longer!**


End file.
